It's a Small World
by GodlivesnLondon
Summary: Lorelai can't get Luke off her mind, especially after an incident. How are they going to handle being around each other for the next 36 hours at Liz's wedding, set in Maine? Rated M for language and content. UPDATED: and will keep updating with reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**So, haven't written in awhile… like a few years… but I was inspired by a recent trip with my "friend" to his hometown. Should be a good read.**

**Warning: Mature audiences only.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls or any of the characters. Just love to write (:**

**Set pretty much in place of Liz's wedding in season four. Enjoy!**

She walked into the diner as she usually did, daily. She took her normal seat in front of the cash register with direct view of the kitchen. There was something unusual about the lunch crowd today though, there wasn't one.

Lorelai Gilmore couldn't remember a single time she had come in at noon to find not a lingering soul in the local eatery, Luke's Diner. Even Luke was missing from the scene.

"Hello? Lone hungry customer out here!" Lorelai called, becoming more curious by the second.

She leapt up from her stool and immediately broke two of Luke's famous rules, walked behind the counter and called Luke on her cell phone. Lorelai looked in the kitchen, up the stairs, while the phone rang once, twice, a third time…

Desperate and starving, she began to climb the stairs leading to Luke's apartment while the phone continued to ring. She heard a faint high pitched ring coming from inside of the apartment.

"Luke…?" Lorelai hollered. "Luke, are you up there?"

The ringing continued. Finally, the ringing went to voicemail as she reached the door. She ended the call and put her phone away as she reached her hand for the door knob, not even thinking to knock.

"Luke!" She called one last time before intruding on his privacy, propelled by her innate sense of curiosity and ever furthering hunger.

The door swung open, a dramatic effect added by the Gilmore woman herself. The sight before her was, to say the least, shocking.

Luke was sprawled out on the couch; a blanket strung loosely over the bottom half of his body. He was shirtless, and the window was open in the kitchen, blowing the curtains lightly as the light breeze cooled the unnaturally hot room. Nothing, though, was less striking than what was resting beneath the blanket. Approximately two inches from where the blanket started, a large bulge could be seen where Luke Jr. would be found. Judging by the sight, Lorelai could testify that "Junior" would not be appropriate by any means.

Luke shifted in his sleep and Lorelai snapped back to reality. She began to blush deeply as she realized how aroused this sight had made her. Then the unbearing heat, mixed with the starvation, triggered her fight or flight response. _To subtly wake Luke and receive food, or to stand and stare at his crotch until he wakes up naturally and be faced with a very awkward situation._

Lorelai made her choice and began to back cautiously out of the room to do what she should have done in the first place. She closed the door gently, being sure not to wake Luke. She waited a few seconds and then banged on the door.

"LUKE!" She yelled. "LUKE! HUNGRY CUSTOMER OUT HERE! FEED ME!"

It seemed her plan had worked as she heard rustling inside and the pit pat of his feet moving.

"God damn it, just a second!" Luke returned. "Didn't you read the damn sign? No elec—"

Luke had opened the door and saw Lorelai standing there, the woman he had just been fantasizing about in his sleep.

"Morning sunshine." Lorelai said with a smile plastered on her face as she now got to see him feel awkward. Little did he know that she knew why he was only cracking the door an inch and wearing a blanket…she also knew what was resting beneath that fabric.

"Oh, uh," Luke stuttered, taken by surprise at her presence. "Sorry, didn't you read the sign? No electricity."

"Oops, must've missed it." Lorelai smirked, realizing that was why he was naked in his apartment, no air conditioner in July.

"Um, want me to make you a sandwich?" Luke asked, not wanting to see her go.

"That'd sure be nice, what a gentleman!" Lorelai squealed.

"Alright, well give me two minutes." Luke smiled, and shut the door. Lorelai knew she shouldn't be thinking like this, but she couldn't help herself. She had practically seen him naked, now he was like the small world song that she can't get out of her head.

"Come in!" Lorelai heard Luke yell from inside the apartment. He sure had changed fast because as she opened the door, she noticed he had also already set out bread, lunch meat and mustard. "What kind of meat do you like?"  
"Dirty," Lorelai giggled and walked toward the kitchen.

"Are we 12?" Luke deadpanned, but broke with a smile as he caught her eyes on his.

"Ham," She finally answered, taking a seat across from the counter where he was making the sandwiches.

She watched his arms flex and his eyes as they focused on what they were doing. She noticed his steady hands and let her eyes wander south… There she noticed his butt, his wonderful, perfect, ass. She stopped herself and began humming the "It's a Small World" song to herself as she decided to pay her attention on the plain refrigerator.

Luke turned around with two plates and sandwiches in tow. He sat down across from her and gave Lorelai her plate. She thanked him and took a bite out of the sandwich.

They ate in silence, both thinking about the other. Lorelai decided to break the silence, though, because, well, she was Lorelai Gilmore.

"What's new?" She asked, breaking Luke from his revere.

"Now that you mention it, Liz is getting married." Luke said nonchalantly, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She is! When? Where! To who? T.J? That guy!" Lorelai attacked, catching Luke off-guard. He held his hand up signaling for her to wait until he finished chewing.

"Yes, in Maine, to T.J. 'That guy,'" Luke answered.

"You didn't answer 'when,' smart ass." Lorelai retorted.

"Thursday."

Lorelai spit out her sandwich onto her plate, not exactly what Luke had expected.

"Thursday? As in, the day after tomorrow?" Lorelai sputtered frantically.

"Yes, was spitting out your sandwich completely necessary?" Luke said dryly. "Woah, where are you going? What's wrong?"

Lorelai had gotten out of her chair and gathered her purse, rushing out the door.

"To pack! We're leaving in 24 hours!" She had caught Luke off guard for the second time in two minutes, a new best for her.

"To pack! What for?" Then, like a light bulb came on, it all made sense. "You want to go?"

"Of course! Me and Liz already have history, how can I not go?" She responded matter-of-factly. "See ya in 23 hours and 57 minutes!"

With that, Lorelai left the room, leaving Luke in the same vulnerable state he had been in when she had walked in.

**xoxoxox**

Lorelai stood in front of her closet, examining every piece of clothing she owned trying to debate what was worthy to be taken. Again, she knew she shouldn't be thinking or considering how Luke would respond to what she wore, but again, she couldn't help herself.

She picked out a strapless light blue dress that hugged her waist and slim hips. She realized the wedding was in Maine, but figured the wedding would be inside. For rationality, she set out her knee length pink coat that complemented the blue dress.

_Now for shoes… _She thought, shifting her gaze. Her hand wandered towards the pair of silver pumps that were cut out in the front she had been dying to wear since she spotted them in Hartford yesterday. "It must be a sign," She said to herself aloud as she examined the beautiful specimens further.

"Mom, are you talking to yourself again?"

Lorelai screamed and threw the shoe at her daughter who'd just walked into the room, in turn causing Rory to scream as well.

"Throwing shoes now are we!" Rory yelled, regaining her composure.

"Giving mothers heart attacks now, are we!" Lorelai retorted, blowing out a breath of relief it wasn't an axe murderer.

"Boy, how things change." The daughter said sarcastically. "What's with the sexy shoes?"

"Liz's wedding," Lorelai responded, returning to her packing.

"Liz is getting married? Liz as in Luke's sister, right?" Rory questioned.

"Yep, that's the one!"

"And… you're sexy shoes have what to do with this?"

"I'm going," Lorelai said as she turned around to face Rory. She saw the questioning look on her daughter's face so she added, "With Luke."

This however, didn't do much to change Rory's questioning look except to increase it further.

"I'm going to Liz's wedding with Luke, Thursday, because I know Liz and this is a big deal for her." Lorelai finished, trying her best to appease the situation.

"Okay…" Rory responded, trying not to aggravate her already flustered mother.

"So, what are you doing home?" Lorelai asked, but after noticing the look of mock-hurt on hre daughter's face, immediately added, "Not that I don't love to see my one and only spawn, but it is a Tuesday. Why aren't you in class?"

"Got out early and just thought I'd pop in for a quick hello," Rory answered.

"Paris took over the dorm with one of her crazy episodes again?"

"Yep."

"Shame," Lorelai said, continuing to pack.

"Well, since you're obviously completely absorbed in your packing because it's so important what you wear," Rory teased. "I'm going to go down to my room and do some studying before heading back. Drop in with some pizza later, please!"

"Kay!" Lorelai called, not even responding to Rory's comment.

_Now pajamas… will we be sharing a bed? Will we share a room? _Lorelai suddenly realized there was a lot she hadn't thought about yet, leaving even more questions lingering in her mind.

**xoxoxox**

With seven hours until they were set to embark on their road trip, Luke laid sleeplessly awake in his apartment staring at the ceiling. He couldn't quit picturing what it was going to be like to a) spend 10 hours on the road with Lorelai and b) to share a room with the woman.

He kept thinking about whether when she got out of the shower, if she'd come out in just a towel. His mind wandered to how he'd handle himself with her 20 feet away, naked, in the shower. What if they had to share a bed, and he had an "unexpected" guest in the morning. What if she tried to make a move on him?

Sure, the last one was unlikely, but it was enough to get his blood moving southward. He could feel his sweat pants become tighter against his thighs. Like instinct, his hand began to take a trip downstairs, slipping beneath the elastic band. His manhood throbbed against his palm as thoughts of Lorelai flooded his mind.

He began to move his hand teasingly along his shaft, imagining her hair in his face. Her scent wafted in his nose, her soft skin beneath his rough hands. He picked up his pace slightly as he pictured her lacey black bra coming loose from her arms, revealing her milky breasts and taut nipples.

He could practically feel her full, soft lips enveloping him in her mouth, the warmth of her saliva sliding up and down the length of him. His hand continued it's ministrations downstairs as he became painfully erect.

His fantasy continued, so that she lifted her body so that she was hovering inches from him. He could feel the heat of her core dripping onto his tip. Just as he was about to plunge into the depths that was Lorelai-

_**ENN! ENN! ENN! ENN! ENN! ENN!**_

Luke's alarm clock roused him from his dream, bringing him back to reality. He cursed loudly, his thoughts completely thrown off. He decided there was no way it was happening now, and slumped in the way of a cold shower awaiting him.

**xoxoxox**

The scene resembled that of just 19 hours ago. Lorelai wandered into Luke's apartment, the window open still. This time, there was no breeze though. Without it, the room felt 30 degrees warmer. She felt sweat bead her forehead and cleavage.

All she cared about was finding Luke. "Luke?" She called, just as she had done earlier that day. She looked around until she found the exact same scene, Luke sprawled on the couch, completely naked with a blanket covering his most intimate parts. It was blatantly obvious that those parts were begging to be seen though.

Lorelai inched towards the man, unlike previously. She continued until she was a foot away from him. She knelt to the floor, her lips inches from his. She stuck her tongue out slightly and grazed his upper lip. Luke's eyes fluttered open slightly, not processing that she was in front of him.

She moved her mouth to his ear, again sticking her tongue out to graze his lobe. This got his attention, and shook off whatever remaining sleep was left in his eyes that she could tell.

He grasped her sides and lifted her onto his abdomen. She could feel his excitement against the back of her thigh, causing her to become increasingly wet…this time it wasn't the heat making her sweat.

Luke pulled her face into his, embracing her lips full on. Their tongues collided and Lorelai felt electricity up and down her arms and legs. Luke broke the kiss after what seemed like hours, pulling her blouse over her head. For some reason, Lorelai had no idea why, she was wearing no bra. As she continued to evaluate herself, she realized was also not wearing any panties.

Apparently, Luke had already made sense of this and began to rub his pelvic bone against her soaking core. Lorelai moaned into his neck, licking and kissing every inch she could reach.

Luke took control, and lifted Lorelai onto her back with only her mid-thigh length skirt remaining. He paid no attention to this article though, simply pushing it up to her belly button to allow him access to what he was searching for.

He kissed down her abdomen as he stuck a finger into her heat. Lorelai moaned again, resting her hand on his upper back. Luke spent some extra time sucking and licking her hard nipples as he pumped not just one, but now two fingers into her. He shifted his hand so that his thumb lightly pressed against her clit. She bucked her hips as he continued his trail with his lips and kisses downward until he was between her legs.

He pulled his fingers out of her, enticing a sigh from Lorelai. He leant forward and blew on her clit, causing her to buck again.

"Please, Luke." Lorelai begged. Luke leant forward to fulfill her wish—

_**MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!**_

Lorelai awoke to her new Hello Kitty! alarm clock. She noticed that her panties felt unusually cold and then her dream came rushing back to her. _This is going to be a long couple of days… _Lorelai thought to herself, slumping out of bed and heading towards the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I love that you are reading my story. I just have one simple request… Leave me reviews please! Let me know what you want to see happen in this story, some ideas are always appreciated. Because, of course, I write for you, my audience! So give me some feedback, and I'll be here… Writing!**

**Now onward to the story…**

As she added the last touch of lipstick to her red lips, she glanced at the clock. The digital read _12:02. _Of course, she was late.

She popped the lid back on the tube, tossed it in her make-up bag and set the bag in her purse. She grabbed her pull-suitcase, two duffel bags, pillow and purse and headed out the door. She decided she'd walk briskly to Luke's so she wouldn't have to leave the Jeep in front of the diner taking up space. Plus, knowing Taylor, he'd have her towed.

This proved to be a harder task than she had planned. It might have been easier had it not rained the night before. Of course, she didn't even notice because she was in _such a deep sleep_.

She shook her head as images from the previous night's dream drifted through her mind. She let them sit there until she reached the town square and immediately in front of her was Luke, putting luggage in the back of his green truck. _We're really doing this, I guess. _

Butterflies replaced the lustful thoughts as she approached the flannel clad man.

"Morning sunshine." Lorelai greeted, just as she had the day before.

"Coffee before we leave?" Luke asked the patented question.

"Yes, _please._" Lorelai emphasized.

"You're late, by the way." Luke said as he shuffled off inside the diner, eliciting an eye roll and grunt via Lorelai. He just smiled to himself, not letting her see, and went on his way.

While he was off doing her a favor, she decided she'd do him one and tossed her duffel bags into the back. She eyed the large pull-bag and wondered if she should wait until Luke gets back. She decided to go ahead and throw it in, figuring they could leave as soon as he returned because they'd be ready to go.

She leant over, and pulled the bag up with her upper back. She stopped suddenly when she heard a pop and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder blade.

"AGHHHH!" Lorelai yelled just as Luke walked out from the diner.

"Calm down, I come bearing coffee." Luke returned without taking in the scene.

Lorelai was kneeling over the bag, holding the top of her back as her hair covered her face. She grunted loudly in response to Luke without looking up.

"Lorelai, are you okay? Did you pull your back?" Luke questioned, concerned.

"Nope, nope. Just a spasm-MM" She countered, but immediately regretted it as she leaned to stand up straight and stuttered the last part of her sentence.

"Oh Lorelai, come here." Luke offered, setting her coffee down on the bed of his truck.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked as he approached her. He came within a foot of her, bent over, and picked her up with one arm under her knees and the other holding her upper back. Lorelai squealed in surprise as she was literally, swept of her feet.

"You still want to go, right? I'm sure I can help with the back trouble." Luke whispered in her ear.

"OF COURSE," Lorelai practically screamed. Luke looked taken aback, but satisfied nonetheless.

He carried her over to the passenger side of his truck, opening the door with the hand holding her back and gingerly sat her in the seat.

"Thanks," she said as he backed out of the truck.

He shut the door and walked around the back of the truck. She felt the truck shift as he tossed her "heavy" bag in easily and returned inside of the diner. When he came back, he held three hot rice pillows, she assumed to ease the pain in her back. If she was correct, he was also carrying pain-killers. _Yes, score! _She thought, having flashbacks to her college days.

He climbed in the pick-up, handed her the supplies and a bottle of water, and turned the keys in the ignition. They were well on their way with just 10 hours to go.

_Hour One_

Twenty minutes later they were passing through Woodbridge. Lorelai had placed one of the rice pillows against the top of her back and neck. It felt amazing and she couldn't believe it. He had heated them up before they left, so they were perfect.

She felt herself drift off to sleep as he turned up the volume slightly, and she drifted off to AC/DC.

_Hour Two_

Luke gazed at the clock on the truck, noticing it was already 2 p.m. He figured once Lorelai awoke, she would be starving so he decided to stop and grab two burgers, fries and an iced tea for him with a chocolate milkshake for Lorelai.

Lorelai, on the other hand, was having pretty intense dreams about the man a mere foot from her.

_Hour Three _

Luke watched Lorelai eat her burger and stare straight ahead at the road. He remembered how she had acted once she woke up. She had woken, almost like from a nightmare, but not frightened, just flustered. She saw Luke and just about squealed.

"I got you some food." Luke had said, trying to bring her out of the fog.

Then she had taken the food, thanked him, and had been eating just like ever since. _Interesting, _Luke thought to himself.

_Hour Four_

"Do you want to switch drivers for a bit?" Lorelai offered, feeling the need to return the favor.

"Do you know where Maine is?" Luke countered.

"Do _you_?" Lorelai asked, realizing she hadn't actually thought about it.

"Not off the top of my head, but I can read a map." Luke retorted.

"Okay, you still top me." Lorelai finished.

_Dirty_

_Dirty_

They both thought simultaneously, but didn't say anything, trying to avoid any more sexual tension than necessary.

_Hour Five_

Lorelai was humming in the passenger seat, having finished all of her food, her chocolate milkshake, plus a cup of coffee, Lorelai was humming.

"What in the world are you humming?" Luke questioned, becoming more annoyed by the second.

"It's a Small World," Lorelai said, as she stopped bouncing to respond.

"Well cut it out." Luke said adamantly.

"I can't, it's stuck in my head." Lorelai returned, continuing to hum.

Luke scoffed, deciding to just stick it out and let her hum.

_Hour Six_

Thankfully, Lorelai had stopped humming and was at least now talking.

"So, whatever really happened with you and Rachel?" Lorelai asked suddenly.

Luke took it back, he missed the humming.

"Uh, she left… three years ago. You were there." Luke answered.

"Yeah, I know and I remember. But what happened?" Lorelai pushed him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, with me and Max. I didn't love him, so he left. What happened with Rachel? Did you not love her?" Lorelai was really getting to the point, wasn't she.

Luke coughed, trying to arrange him more time to come up with an answer. It didn't work, so he said what came to mind.

"No, I loved her for a very long time." Luke said.

"Then, what happened?" Lorelai still wasn't satisfied.

"How I loved her, wasn't enough." Luke thought he was done, but little did he know.

"How wasn't it enough?" she questioned.

"While Rachel was out of the picture, I realized my realm of love," Luke said. How he was talking really was taking Lorelai's breath away, she didn't know he could talk so well. "She only rested on the surface of the love I had to offer, but I didn't want to give any to her."

"So you didn't love her?" Lorelai was confused.

"Lorelai, I did love her. I just didn't love her enough." He repeated himself, but Lorelai finally seemed to get the point and stopped questioning him.

"How's your back?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

_Hour Seven_

She couldn't recall how they'd come to this subject, but here Luke was, revealing stories about him and his father. They were both crying with laughter as Luke told story after story.

"Okay, get this," Luke began another story. "One time, my sister, Liz, hid a dime sack in a plastic baggy in our toilet tank. Then, sometime after that, the toilet stopped flushing. My dad called a plumber because my mom had always made him call a plumber when there was pipe problems. My dad knew a lot about fixing things, but my mom didn't trust him near the toilet."

Lorelai was already giggling uncontrollably, expecting what was about to pop out.

"So the plumber comes over, and is in the bathroom tinkering with the toilet until all of sudden all noise stops and the plumber returns from the bathroom carrying a tiny bag," Luke continued, "My sister's tiny bag of weed."

They both busted out laughing as Luke described the scene perfectly.

"I saw the blood rush into my dad's face as he got more pissed by the second," Luke went on, "he said, 'Liz and her god damn hippie friends!'"

They continued to hee haw until finally they settle down. They looked up and noticed the sun was setting to the west of them. They both felt a rush of emotion and Luke reached over and squeezed Lorelai's knee gently.

He pulled his hand away almost immediately after making contact, and both pretended like it hadn't happened.

_Hour Eight _

They stopped to grab food again in a quaint town two hours away from their destination. Lorelai got the surf and turf while Luke got a turkey sandwich.

"See those people over there," Lorelai motioned in the direction of a young couple in a both a row over from them.

"Yeah, why?" Luke questioned.

"First date." Lorelai answered.

"How can you tell?" Luke went on, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"She's blushing at everything he says and can't stop smiling, so it's a good first date," Lorelai sipped her soda as she watched them.

"Well look at that," Luke agreed as he looked at the couple himself. "Man, that's nice."

"It is, every joke is hilarious, every touch is incredible," As Lorelai said their last part, their arms had both relaxed under the table and their hands collided causing both to gasp.

They quickly changed their sights back to their dinner and finished their meals in silence.

_Hour Nine_

The cab was dark and the ride had been increasingly as the ride continued. Lorelai decided to get comfortable, propping her feet up on the dash. She slowly drifted back off into sleep.

Luke glanced over, even in the dark noticing how beautiful Lorelai was. They had just entered some city and as the truck drove under orange street lights, he couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye.

She shifted several times, finally resting her cheek on the window with her back facing him. He reached over and offered some comfort to her by running his index finger up and down her spine and returning his sights to the road.

_Hour Ten_

Lorelai had an unresting sleep for the rest of the ride after Luke had touched her because she had not been completely asleep. As soon as he had though, she was frozen in place. She didn't want to move because then he'd know she was awake and would either be awkward or wouldn't do it again. Oh god, how she wanted him to do it again.

The truck came to stop and she heard Luke's door open and close. She lifted up and watched him walk inside the hotel where she assumed they'd be staying. It was a simple but nice looking place. Nothing extravagant. Thoughts returned to her about the bed situation, but she brushed them off going back to pretending to be asleep.

He returned to the truck and knocked on her window gently. She adjusted her gaze to see him smiling down at her. "We're here!" He said as she peeled her face from the glass.

_And so it begins._

_And so it begins. _

They both thought, Lorelai gathering her stuff to follow him to their room.

**xoxoxox**

Luke had been smart enough to arrange for a Bell Hop as he watched Lorelai hobble towards the entrance. They made their way up to the room and once they got to the room both stood anxiously outside of the door wondering what was inside.

The door opened and it revealed two queen sized bed, flat-screen t.v., microwave, mini fridge, desk, etc. etc. The thing both of them noticed was the two beds, but they accepted it, moving into the room to unpack.

**xoxoxox**

Lorelai had gathered her things and headed for the shower after realizing just how sore and tired she was from the drive.

Luke decided to keep his mind off of her, naked, 20 feet away, he would call Liz and check in. He figured she'd be up until past 10:30 on the night before her wedding.

He dialed her and the phone rang once, twice…

"Big brother! Did you make it in?" Came Liz's voice through the receiver.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, me and Lorelai are just getting settled in the room." Luke answered.

"Oh, you and Lorelai, I see," Liz said suggestively. "I always liked her!"

"Yeah, she's nice, but we're just friends, Liz."

"Of course you are," Liz responded, "Anyways, the ceremony starts tomorrow at 2:30 p.m. at the Methodist Chapel on 23rd street. It's tiny, and adorable, you won't miss it!"

"Okay, and is there a reception?" Luke questioned, praying to God there was and he wouldn't have to be cooped up in this room with Lorelai. He might pounce on her.

"Of course! What sister would I be without one?" Liz practically sang, "That's going to be down town at the Krauss-Godwin building. It's going to be marvelous!"

Luke heard the water shut off in the bathroom and suddenly felt the urge to get off the phone with Liz.

"Alright sounds great, see you tomorrow," Luke finished, "Bye, love you." He hung up the phone.

Lorelai emerged with pink pajama boxers and a long white t-shirt that almost covered her boxers. He noticed she was still wearing a bra though.

"It's all yours!" Lorelai said, reaching for her brush in her bag.

All of a sudden, Luke was in grave need of that shower. He put all of his clothes into a pile and held it over his crotch subtly moving towards the bathroom.

**xoxoxox**

Lorelai laid in bed, watching some show on the TV. Still, something lingered on her mind, why was she _so _horny? She couldn't figure it out. All she wanted was to be relieved from this torture.

She heard the water pour down from the shower and her mind was back on Luke and her dream from the night before. She closed her eyes and let her hand wander.

In her mind, they practically picked up where they had left off. Luke was kissing the inside of her thighs, working his way towards the middle. Lorelai moaned aloud in the room, trying to stifle her outbursts with a pillow.

Her hand was kneading her center over her thin panties. Her thoughts continued on as Luke began to lick her slit with the tip of his tongue. Lorelai's hand drifted under the elastic feeling her juices already flowing.

His tongue dabbled over her clit, working it in circles. Lorelai moaned louder as her finger pushed down her little nub. She didn't care, it felt so good.

He thrusted his tongue into her opening and then licked her up and down again. In her mind, he inserted a finger and began pumping as he had in her dream. In the hotel room, Lorelai was pumping her own finger while her thumb worked her clit.

He pumped faster, faster still, his tongue working her sensitive nub. She could feel her muscles clenching and she screamed as her orgasm overwhelmed her, sending her into bliss.

When she returned to earth, she noticed the water was no longer running in the bathroom. She worried about just how long the water had been off. She brushed it off and decided to just pretend she had been asleep.

**xoxoxox**

As Luke had finished, and washed the remains of his own climax down the drain, he swore he heard something. He listened further, stepping out of the shower. Then he knew it was Lorelai, as he heard a high-pitched scream. He was confused though, because the only time he's heard her scream was when she saw a bug and that was definitely not an "I just saw a bug, Luke please save me," kind of scream. In Luke's mind, as he'd heard it in his dreams, it was an "Oh God, Luke please fuck me, kind of scream.

He figured it was just his orgasm fog overcoming him, but then he heard a quiet whimper after the scream. _That was definitely scream number two. _Trying not to release the Kracken, Luke continued to get dressed. He realized the damn song Lorelai was humming earlier was now playing in his head…

**Review please! The chapters will only go up from here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hai guys! I hope you're enjoying this story! Keep reviewing! I love hearing you guys feedback, you have no idea how great it is. I always respond, and welcome critique/comments with open arms.**

**Well guys… enjoy… (;**

Luke entered back into the room wearing his clean clothes and carrying the dirty clothes in his other. He separated his clothes from the other clean ones, and climbed in the vacant bed near the bathroom. Luke noticed the TV was still on, as were both lights between the beds. He turned and looked at Lorelai, examining her face. She was facing him and her face was blushed. Her chest rose and fell at an unnaturally quick pace.

She was awake, and he knew.

Lorelai became aware that he was staring at her as she didn't hear him move since he had sat on the bed. She wanted to roll over so he couldn't openly stare at her, but again, she didn't want him to know she was asleep.

She gasped inaudibly as the light behind her eyelids darkened. He was standing in front of her, blocking the light.

Luke relished in her beautiful face, taking in every feature. He had put himself in a potentially very bad situation. He could kiss her on her lips, light enough not to wake her, and sleep sound with images of her parading through his dreams. On the other hand, if he kissed her, and she wasn't asleep, she could wake up and slap him… then, there was the possibility that she would kiss him back…

He weighed his odds, and he mentally agreed with himself that the odds were in his favor.

Lorelai took a sharp intake of breath as she realized Luke was drawing nearer. She could feel his warm breath on her nose, and she instinctively met his lips in the middle.

Luke was definitely surprised. He hadn't expected for her to kiss him, first. Nonetheless, he embraced her, pulling her to a sitting position. Lorelai pulled back, bringing him down to sit on the bed in front of her, his elbow resting between her legs.

Luke slipped his tongue past her lips, letting her mouth, her warm, wet mouth, suck his tongue and caress it with her own. She snaked her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him into her. He had both arms wrapped around her middle back now, rubbing her sides up and down. She could feel goose-bumps popping up all over her back.

Lorelai broke the kiss and immediately went for Luke's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, discarding it on the floor. Before Lorelai could return her assault on his lips, Luke couldn't go on without talking to her first.

"Lorelai," Luke said suddenly.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked, worried he was having second thoughts.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked, lightly running his thumb across her lower back.

"Yesss," Lorelai practically hissed under his touch.

"You do know, this could change everything, right?" Luke questioned further.

"Of course, but it's a good change, Luke. What does it look like I want to you?" She asked, reaching beneath the covers, removing her pajama boxers, and tossing them to the side with Luke's shirt.

That was more than Luke needed to continue his progress. He kneaded her breast through the fabric of her thin t-shirt, feeling her nipples harden under his touch almost drove him wild. He had to keep reminding himself that this was not a dream.

Lorelai tilted her head back as Luke made his descent on her neck, licking and sucking every crevice and making the most out of the littlest patch of skin. She moaned as Luke reached his hands under her shirt, cupping her naked breasts in his hands, rolling the nipples with his thumbs.

Wanting to rid them of any barrier, Luke pulled back and tore the t-shirt over her head, revealing her beautiful, perfect, naked body. He leant forward, licking, kissing and suckling her breasts. She moaned, feeling like her mind was being ripped from her body.

While he was busy with her breasts, his hands continued their descent, drawing circles on her stomach. He was vividly reminded that she wasn't wearing anything below the waist as his hand continued downward. His hand teased her as it drew even smaller circles on her inner thighs. Lorelai was practically bucking her hips to meet his hand.

Lorelai's mind almost exploded as his finger dipped into her wetness, rubbing her slit up and down. His finger was now circling her clit in painfully slow ministrations. He inserted two fingers into her, causing her to gasp for air. He began to thrust, slowly at first, gaining speed by the second. Then, catching her by surprise, Luke's tongue joined the party, licking and sucking her clit. Luke added a third finger, and picked up his tongue's pace, lapping at her salty juices.

Lorelai had already lost control, her body being thrown towards orgasm. She couldn't feel her body, the only thing that she could feel was the immense pleasure being brought to her by Luke. It was incredible, ten times better than her fantasy.

"Come for me, Lorelai," Luke whispered, his hot breath sending her over the edge. She climaxed with a scream, her muscles contracting around Luke's fingers. Luke replaced his fingers with his mouth, cleaning up what was left, causing Lorelai to ride her orgasm to the hilt.

Lorelai collapsed into Luke's chest as he withdrew his fingers from her. They panted together, sticking to each other from all of the perspiration after the act. Luke adjusted their position so that Lorelai was lying on her back and his arm was draped over her stomach, his mouth blew warm air across Lorelai's chest.

After staring at the ceiling with eyes half-open, Lorelai began to snake her hand down Luke's abdomen with slow teasing touches. She felt his muscles tense under her touch as she dipped her fingers into the waist of his jeans, pulling and tugging until her hand cupped his ass in his pants, pulling his crotch into hers.

She felt his hardness press firmly against her inner thigh and she felt the heat in her core shoot up immediately. She worked the button of his jeans until she could pull them down to his ankles and off his feet. His member sprang to life before her and the sight was irresistible.

Lorelai bent forward, her ass sticking in the air behind her, and pulled Luke's cock free from his black boxer briefs. She touched the tip of her tongue to the head of his penis, and then licked the length of him in one long swoop.

Luke groaned, grinding his hips against Lorelai's face while pulling her hair causing her to moan as well. Lorelai's mouth enveloped the tip and released it with a pop, eliciting yet another satisfied sound from Luke.

Lorelai took more of Luke, inch by inch, into her mouth, sucking and licking slowly as she went. Luke was bucking wildly by now and Lorelai straddled his thigh, her wetness slipping against his skin as he jerked.

She picked up her pace and began massaging his balls, as well. Luke reached his hand around Lorelai's back, lifting her ass back up. He plunged two fingers into her, thrusting at the pace her mouth moved on his shaft. Lorelai's moans sent vibrations down his dick, making him buck madly into her throat.

"Lorelai, stop, I want to come into you," Luke groaned, pulling her hair again in an attempt to switch positions.

Lorelai obliged, needing him inside her as well. She lifted up and straddled him as he laid back against the bed. She put her hands around his neck and positioned him at her entrance. He met her and they instantly picked up a rhythm.

Lorelai rode him back and forth while he bucked into her, gripping her ass cheeks. She moaned as she felt him hit deep inside her. He fit so perfect and she could feel her thighs dripping with her own juices.

Suddenly, Luke pulled Lorelai's shoulders and flipped them over, changing positions. He pulled one of her legs over his right shoulder while wrapping the other around his waist. He thrusted into her, hitting even deeper than before. Lorelai dug her nails into his sides and screamed out in pleasure.

Luke drove into her, while she bucked back.

"Oh, Luke, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Lorelai cried, reaching a hand down to her front to rub her clit.

Luke picked up speed, groaning as Lorelai began to contract around his eight inches.

Lorelai's mouth dropped as a deep sigh escaped her throat and Luke knew she was closer than ever. He reached forward, licking and sucking Lorelai's nipple, arousing one last tremendous cry from Lorelai and it was over. Luke exploded and Lorelai's knees went limp as she burst from the inside out.

They lay tangled together for a few minutes until they regained their normal mental capacity. Luke reached his hand and rubbed his fingertips across Lorelai's hot skin. She sighed, taking slow deep breaths to cool herself.

Luke took a deep breath and looked at Lorelai whose eyes were closed facing him.

"Why have we never thought of this before?" Luke inquired.

"Oh honey, I've thought about it before." Lorelai ensured without opening her eyes.

Luke chuckled. Lord knew he had thought about it practically every day since she'd stepped foot into his diner.

"Oh… Lorelai," Luke said, just enjoying the way her name sounded out loud. He pressed his nose to her hair, taking a whiff, hoping he would smell like her forever.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk… tomorrow?" Lorelai was clearly exhausted and there was no need to talk after what had just occurred, it was pretty obvious what was to come, no pun intended.

"Yes, yes we can," Luke nodded.

Lorelai smiled and ran her fingers along his jaw line, dropping it at his chin. She turned over and Luke's smile faded. She got comfortable and he wrapped his arm around her middle. They both drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry again about the update lag! I work at a newspaper and it's been CRAZY lately. anyways! Let me know what you think guys! Probably wouldn't have updated if it wasn't for all the reviews blowing up my blackberry! Ask, and you shall receive. (:**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss me? Nahhh.**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning rays of sunshine permeated Lorelai's eye lids. She instantly became aware that she was burning up, and she could feel her moist hair stuck to her neck. As the haze began to clear, she also became uncomfortably aware of the weight lying across her midsection.

Glancing under the covers her thoughts were confirmed. First, she was, in fact, naked. Next, a very fine specimen of a man had his arm draped across her midsection.

Suddenly her memory of the night before struck her. No, this was not the first time she had been in this situation; however, it was the first time that it was Luke Danes who was so adorningly curled around her.

Lorelai felt her cheeks glow as she relished in how perfectly she fit into his arms. She silently began examining every detail of his body that she could put her eyes on. The way his arm muscles were perfectly sculpted, the hardness of his chest pressed against her back, the square of his jaw and the way his body smelled of musk and shampoo.

Luke began to stir, griping Lorelai's side as he stretched his back, pushing his chest into her back. She became aware of the hardness pressing against her butt and began to reel as he ran his fingers up and down her bare ribs, barely brushing the underside of her breast.

Lorelai turned to face Luke and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," Luke sighed in content as he opened his eyes.

Lorelai ran her fingers through his chest hair, eliciting a moan from Luke.

Luke pulled Lorelai's face to his as he gingerly stroked her chin. Lorelai opened her mouth inviting Luke's tongue to dance around hers.

Luke threw the covers off the bed, pulling himself up and over Lorelai so that he was hovering over her. He continued to kiss her passionately, slipping his tongue across her lip, massaging her tongue.

Lorelai pressed her hands into Luke's back, urging him on. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling and kneading at the back of his neck.

Luke ran his finger slowly across her torso, grazing one nipple, then the other, continuing across her belly button. Lorelai's nipples hardened with arousal, and Luke began to kiss down Lorelai's neck. He teased her right nipple with his tongue, flicking it and swirling his tongue in circles. Lorelai moaned and arched into his mouth. Luke obliged and began to suck as he kneaded her breast with his hand.

Lorelai pressed harder into Luke's back with one hand while tugging at his hair with the other. Luke began his assault on her other nipple, further torturing Lorelai into oblivion.

Luke ran his finger further down Lorelai's torso, skipping across her lady parts, massaging the tops of her thighs.

Lorelai moaned Luke's name. Luke ran his finger up and down Lorelai's slit, realizing just how wet she was.

"Oh, Lorelai…" Luke's voice broke as he stuck a finger into her.

Lorelai gasped. She didn't know if she could ever get to used to how turned on this man makes her.

Luke began to pump slowly at first, gaining speed as Lorelai's moans increased. Luke added another finger, brushing her walls faster. Luke began massaging her clit with his thumb, causing Lorelai to buck into Luke's hand.

"That's it baby, I love to see you let go." Luke whispered huskily.

And that was it for Lorelai. She lost herself somewhere between passion and pleasure.

Before Lorelai fully came to her senses, Luke had slipped himself inside her. Lorelai moaned as she felt herself fill with Luke's manhood.

Luke began to move in and out, slipping perfectly back and forth. It didn't take long for a rhythm to be established between the two. Luke pushed deeper as Lorelai lifted herself around Luke's waist. Lorelai moaned as Luke gained speed, perfectly hitting the spot inside of her.

"Oh Luke, please, don't stop," Lorelai breathed.

Luke began to pound all of himself into Lorelai, unable to control his groans of pleasure. He reached between Lorelai's legs and began to massage her clit in rhythm with his thrusts. Luke felt Lorelai began to constrict around him.

Luke exploded, bringing a moan from Lorelai as she came around him, her walls pulsing as she rode the waves of orgasm.

Luke let himself rest against his arms over Lorelai and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," Lorelai finally said as she caught her breath. "And just to think, most people are watching the Today Show right now."

Luke smiled against her neck.

"It's bright in here," Lorelai observed.

"Oh no!" Luke yelled, abruptly pulling himself out of Lorelai, causing a pout from the Gilmore girl.

"What's the damage Heather?" Lorelai said, jumping up to grab her robe.

"Liz's wedding! I'm supposed to meet her today for lunch at noon and by how much light is flooding the room right now I'm assuming…" Luke broke off as he checked his recently purchased cell phone, "IT'S 11:30!"

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai turned side to side as she checked herself out in the hotel bathroom mirror. She had to make sure she looked absolutely perfect, now that she was meeting her "lover's" sister, instead of her bestfriend who is married's sister. Big difference.

She approved of the low-cut purple, paisley-patterned, off-the-shoulder knee-cut dress. She walked out of the bathroom staring at her black Steve Madden shoes she had bought within the 24-hours before take-off. She glance up at Luke and then forcer herself to linger longer as she took in Luke's attire.

He was dress in a black button-up shirt with black slack pants, very similar to the outfit he wore the day she and Rory found out Rory had been accepted to Chilton. Except now, she could picture him naked under the attire, much to her delight.

Luke's hair was parted slightly to one side with water a small amount of gel. The perfect casual-formal combination. In Lorelai's eyes, they were the perfect couple.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked with a grin as he admired her from top to bottom.

"Yes, sailor," Lorelai said with a wink.

Luke stepped closer, much closer, his face within a foot of hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Lorelai gasped as he ran his hand hard across her bottom, barely brushing the piece of skin between her ass and cunt. She immediately felt heat stir in her core at the gesture.

She smiled up at him as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Lorelai's slight aggression surprised Luke and he ran his hand back up across her backside, pulling away quickly.

"You can't turn me on like this right now, we have to go. I'm already late," Luke pleaded.

Lorelai responded after she ran her hand around his side, down, and back up his front side.

"I know baby, but sometimes I just can't help it." She leaned into kiss him, which he returned gladly. She bit his lip gently when she pulled away.

"Go on, evil woman! Allow me some privacy as I try to suppress these blue balls," Luke commanded.

Lorelai giggled and led the way out of the hotel room and down to the "rustic" green truck.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai sat quietly and politely as Liz and Luke discussed the possibility of Luke walking Liz down the aisle later in the evening at the wedding.

"Why don't you ask Jess?" Luke asked, desperate for a way out of it all.

"I called him and left a message, but he never called back," Liz replied, obvious disappoint in her voice.

Luke sighed. He honestly felt bad for his sister. Jess wanted nothing to do with it all, and Luke knew he would regret it all as he matured. He decided he would agree, for now, leave and call Jess, talk sense into Jess and have faith that Jess would do the right thing…for Liz.

In Luke's mind, he had nothing against being this big a part in his sister's wedding since their father wasn't around to do so. However, Luke knew that when it came down to it, Jess was Liz's first love. Liz didn't know true love until she gave birth to Jess because she was so young when their mother passed and so out-of-the-loop when their father died. Jess was the most important thing that Liz had ever done, and he needed to be a part of this.

Suddenly, Lorelai realized the center of conversation had switched and the spotlight was now on her.

"So when did you finally realize you were in love?" Liz asked Luke, glancing at Lorelai.

"Do what?" Luke asked, bewildered.

"Things just fall into your lap sometimes," Lorelai said, wrapping her arm around Luke's elbow.

Lorelai grasped any opportunity she could to make Luke blaze fifty shades of red. It really was her favorite, second to Luke rants.

"U-uh I d-don't—Is that the check?" Luke changed the subject, placing his card in the ticket holder immediately.

Lorelai smiled, and Luke gave her a dead stare, discouraging it all.

**XoXoXoX**

Luke slammed Lorelai into the elevator doors, pulling her legs up and wrapping them around his waist as his tongue dove into the depths of her stomach. Lorelai snaked her fingers through his hair, pulling and massaging at his scalp. Luke moaned into her mouth, digging his fingers at the bottom of her butt cheeks, extremely close to her wetness.

The doors opened almost automatically, but luckily no one was on the other side and Luke had enough strength to hold Lorelai long enough to set her safely on the on the ground. The next 15 seconds from the elevator to the room was blur for both of them.

When they stepped into the room, Luke resumed his position against the wall. Lorelai tried to lift herself using Luke's shoulders, pushing his hands further underneath her. They were only supposed to run back to the room to change clothes before the wedding, but for both of them, this had apparently translated to a needy fuck.

Luke pulled Lorelai's lacey thong to one side of her ass, running his hand down it, feeling her wetness. He lightly touched the tip of his finger to her core, causing Lorelai to moan hard, pushing his finger further into her slit.

Luke ran his fore-finger up and down her slit, being sure to emphasis his touch on her clitoris. His rhythm increased, and his pressure on her clit became harder, and harder, until she couldn't control herself. Luke ran his other hand up and over Lorelai's breast. Her nipple became hard within seconds of contact from Luke's palm. Lorelai bucked faster into Luke's hand and he inserted two fingers into her, while continuing his previous ministrations with is thumb. Lorelai almost screamed in pleasure, she could feel herself contracting and climbing fast.

"LUKE!" Lorelai shouted. This was enough for Luke to snatch Lorelai, supporting her neck and carrying her legs, over to the hotel couch. He set her up straight, pulling her legs over his shoulders. Luke pulled his pants to his ankles and held his throbbing cock in his hand, catching his breath before diving in.

Lorelai pulled her thong down and off as Luke paused in the moment, allowing Luke full access. He admired her for a second, while pulling her dress down to reveal her beautiful bouncy breasts. He caressed them both as he thrust his dick slightly so that the tip ran around the opening of her vagina.

Lorelai pushed herself down on him, anything to feel a few more inches.

Luke fulfilled this request, thrusting harder and deeper the next time. He pulled out fully and pushed In again, lifting Lorelai's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper.

He continued, going faster, and faster. To Lorelai it seemed each time his pace increased a notch was added to her volume.

"Oh Luke, Luke, please, deeper Luke," Lorelai cried. This position was amazing, but still teasing.

Luke flipped her over the arm rest of the couch, meeting her from behind.

Within seconds he was back inside her, moving faster and hitting her spot deep, deep, inside her.

Luke continued to thrust deep and hard into Lorelai's wet, hot, core. Lorelai could feel herself getting tight within seconds of the new position, and let herself free. Juices ran down Lorelai's thighs and onto Luke. He couldn't get his eyes off of the scene in front of him. His cock pumping in and out of Lorelai's wet, tight, vagina.

This drove him mad. He was an animal that had never had water, never experienced the true flavor of passion. This was it.

Lorelai was gone, her world was below her and it was just her and Luke. She came not once, not twice, but over and over until Luke let himself go inside of her. It seemed to last a lifetime, but she would die happy if it had been.

They opened their eyes and saw each other.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"What can I say? You turn me on," Lorelai said, poking Luke in the chest with her finger.

"And for the record, I've been in love with you since day one," Luke added with a smile.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

Luke gently pulled out of her and reached over into his pants on the floor and pulled out his wallet.

"Remember this?" Luke asked, pulling out an old Scorpio horoscope.

"You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away," Lorelai read outloud, "But she didn't go away." Lorelai commented with a wink.

"No. And she told me that if I kept that horoscope with me, that one day it would bring me luck…Lorelai, I'm all in. This thing we're doing here, I'm all in."

Lorelai was speechless. This man has been pining for her for eight years and she didn't realize it. She felt so stupid. She regretted every other relationship. Everything she wanted and needed had been right in front of her all along.

"This has been the best first-date ever," Lorelai said.

"It only took us eight years to get here," Luke said, kissing her on the forehead and then lingering on her lips.

**Okay! I know, it's been FOREVER. Thanks to the loyal fans and followers, I decided to update with my little free time! I just quit my job, so I will have another spurt of free time coming up. Look for Chapter Five! Coming soon! Even hotter scenes ON THE WAY. Depending on how many/good/bad reviews I receive. Talk to meeee! ;)**

**XoXo**


End file.
